


【金枪】重逢的不自在

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Relationships: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer, 金枪
Kudos: 1





	【金枪】重逢的不自在

迪卢木多仰躺在床上，涂了润滑剂的手指在腿间搅弄，咕啾咕啾的水声让他有点难堪。他把头歪过去，半边埋在枕边，不想看到吉尔伽美什赤裸裸的眼神。  
这种感觉有点奇妙，因为他从来没有在吉尔伽美什面前自慰过，而且带孩子的这几年他根本没有时间去太多顾及自己的欲望。  
“别看我，拜托。”他说，抓紧了枕头。  
“为什么呢？我把你弄丢了十年，我要把之前浪费的时间一点点补回来。”吉尔伽美什说，然后他慢慢地吻过迪卢木多的大腿、小腹，以及那道浅浅的疤痕。  
迪卢木多很窘迫，他不习惯这样的吉尔伽美什，他褪下了自己高傲的面具，让迪卢木多乏力的心又重新开始激动。  
我们能不能不要再见面？迪卢木多曾经想，他觉得自己在应该激情的年纪独身一人，到了被生活折磨得麻木的年纪就不应该冒险。他不敢了。  
可是吉尔伽美什这个加害者，他偏偏要来。他偏偏要把他的心掏出来，放在太阳底下曝晒。  
“好了，你进去吧。”迪卢木多说。  
吉尔伽美什怀疑这个提议的可能性，他在迪卢木多抽出手指后戳了戳仍然紧闭的穴口（他被迪卢木多打了，不过力道很轻，可以归入调情的分类），再次探入的时候感觉阻力还是很大。“你放松点。”他抱怨道，心里却是有点期待。  
“放松不了！今时不同往日了，要不然别做了，我没年轻那时……啊。”迪卢木多的退堂鼓打了半个小节就被阻止了。  
“做，当然要做。不然我等了这几年干什么？”吉尔伽美什托着他的脚根，将那个褐粉色的小穴抬的更高，“你知道我想的话，我有一百种方法和你上床，但是我不想。”  
“……”迪卢木多欲言又止，他抓了个枕头垫在腰下，额头上冒着冷汗。  
“……呼，迪卢木多，你太紧了我进不去。”吉尔伽美什揉着他的屁股这样说，性器蹭在穴口总是进去半个头部又滑出来。  
“你是处男吗？”迪卢木多把吉尔伽美什推倒在床上，自己跨坐在他的腰上，伸手去拿床头柜上的安全套。  
吉尔伽美什很生气，他是不是处男这件事迪卢木多非常清楚，而且进不去又不怪他。但是迪卢木多的翘臀不时摩擦着他硬挺的阴茎，若有若无的触感的确让他心里痒痒。  
迪卢木多拿了安全套给他套上，一只手扶着性器，一只手撑在他的腹肌上，对准了早被玩弄得湿哒哒的穴口坐下去。  
吉尔伽美什没有动作也没有说话，他看着迪卢木多这幅主动又娇羞的样子入了迷。虽然疲于工作和照顾女儿导致锻炼不足，身材不如大学时期般紧致，但是细腰长腿还在，原本紧绷的肌肉线条柔和了，泛红的脖颈处更加诱人。  
他没有犹豫，支起身搂住迪卢木多的脖子吻了吻，然后往下到锁骨。最后，他鬼使神差地揉了揉迪卢木多的胸肌，吓得对方一个失手坐到了底。突如其来的刺激让两个人同时低吼出声。  
“你、你摸我胸干嘛！”迪卢木多也不知道自己在害羞什么。  
我想知道女儿出生后是不是要哺乳啊！  
吉尔伽美什把这句话咽下去了，为了终结话题干脆把迪卢木多再次压在身下，小腿扛上肩膀，在湿热的深处缓缓抽动。  
迪卢木多被痛苦和快感折磨着，吉尔伽美什仿佛钉到了他身体的深处，一下一下有力的律动把他的脑袋搅得乱七八糟，除了呻吟基本顾不上什么其他的事。  
吉尔伽美什觉得他甚至比第一次还要紧致，穴肉夹得他很疼，但是他又不舍得抽出来。他抚摸着迪卢木多的腰臀，好让他放松。  
抽插了十几下，迪卢木多的状态稍微好了点，吉尔伽美什就再也忍不住地快速律动，身下人的声音也变得急促而高扬。  
吉尔伽美什不是一个会禁欲的人，但是他确实找不到比迪卢木多更好的。分开的十年他没有怎么想迪卢木多，但再一次的结合让他突然想起来这件事。他贪婪地向迪卢木多索取他的身体，贪婪地想要把遗失的日子都悉数要回来。他压着迪卢木多的腰肢狠力冲撞，肉体撞击的声音、结合处淫靡的水声、两人呻吟的低喘……他的眼里只有眼前的这个人，这具思念已久的身体。  
迪卢木多的下身被他操得又麻又痛，一丝丝的快感总是先升起又消失，临近高潮却一直留在平台期。“让我射啊……快点……”他难受地说，声音带了点哭腔。  
吉尔伽美什凑下去吻他，然后双手摸上迪卢木多的胸肌，那处比以前柔软了不少，吉尔伽美什将它在手中捏出各种色情的形状。  
迪卢木多推拒着，他不想像女性一样被抚弄胸部。然而吉尔伽美什挑逗他的乳头的时候，他还是颤了一颤。  
“你喜欢这样？”吉尔伽美什问，带着不怀好意的笑容，舔了舔充血勃起的乳头。  
“不喜欢！”迪卢木多干脆利落地回答。  
“呵呵……”吉尔伽美什一边玩弄着他胸前的小肉粒，一边揉搓着他性器的前端——那儿已经涨成紫红，淫液止不住地从马眼流出，将阴茎沾得水亮亮的。  
“下面的小嘴可不是这样说的。”吉尔伽美什不急不缓地说，放慢了抽插的速度，跟着语句的停顿深深撞在那处隐秘处。  
“吉尔伽美什！”迪卢木多捂着脸说。  
“什么？”吉尔伽美什凑到他面前，拨开他的手指，挑着嘴角欣赏那沾染情欲粉红的俊脸。  
“让我……高潮……”他小声地告诉他，几乎是唇语，可是湿润的琥珀色眼睛早就透露了他的一切欲望和渴求。  
吉尔伽美什重重地吻了他，身下的抽动加快，将刚才舔过的乳头含入嘴中用舌尖挑逗，很快迪卢木多就哑着嗓子射了出来。射精的同时内肉还一下一下地痉挛，吉尔伽美什觉得自己要被夹得失去了理智，于是从他体内退出，阴茎抽离的时候翻出了一圈粉色的穴肉，还带着一声淫靡的声音。  
吉尔伽美什一手把安全套捋下来，帮迪卢木多活动了下酸软的双腿，对着张张合合的小穴又插了进去。  
“喂、你……”迪卢木多还在高潮的余韵中，敏感的穴道被再次进入，快感再次穿过脑海。  
“迪卢木多，给我生个孩子吧。”吉尔伽美什咬着他的耳朵说，将他紧紧抱住，汗淋淋的胸膛贴着汗淋淋的背脊。吉尔伽美什攥着这个男人的手，和他十指相扣，紧密相连。  
迪卢木多只感觉到情欲被他再次强行挑起，吉尔伽美什挺撞着那个令人羞于启齿的地方，他既担忧又忍不住心跳加速。他觉得自己又闻到了熟悉的味道，是吉尔伽美什的香气，正在重新撩拨他的Omega本能。  
吉尔伽美什开始成结了，头部抵在生殖腔的入口。  
迪卢木多也顾不得是否会有人听到，他眼框红红的，沙哑地喊出声：“我不要，我不要再生了。不行的……我没办法生……”  
可是他曾经的Alpha已经在他的生殖腔中射精了，他低估了结合的能力，早就不该属于他的Omega的本能被重新唤起。  
身后的Alpha喘着气，他抓紧了手，将对方的手指扣得更紧。迪卢木多的身体不受控制地分泌着爱液，他的一切行为已经不由自主地顺从本能为性事服务，脑袋里的念头全被兽性占领。  
“……咬我吧。”迪卢木多的声音沙哑到只能听见几个音节，他将后颈的地方凑到吉尔伽美什嘴边。被切除得几乎不剩什么的信息素腺此时散发着淡淡的蜂蜜香味，吉尔伽美什咬下去，血流出表皮的时候，迪卢木多觉得灵魂都从那儿抽走了。  
吉尔伽美什什么都没讲，只是低声喘气。他察觉到迪卢木多的异常，他无法拒绝向他献媚的Omega，但是这并不是他想要的迪卢木多。  
漫长的射精过程中，迪卢木多又干高潮了一次。完成标记让他过于疲劳，他甚至不想擦擦身上的痕迹就抱着枕头睡着了。  
吉尔伽美什无奈，将性器拔出后，他才看见今天自己把迪卢木多做得有多过。他又把这个自私的标记打在了迪卢木多身上。标记能不能拴住迪卢木多的心，他已经试过一次了，所以他才惶恐。他害怕同床异梦，害怕再次失去，害怕愚蠢的只有自己。  
吉尔伽美什难得温柔地清理了后事，然后听着迪卢木多均匀的呼吸声入睡了。这一夜，他睡得极不安稳。


End file.
